Secret we keep for our families
by The Clumsy Submarine
Summary: What if Steve had a secret family that no one but Chin knew about? Hopefully its better than that summary.
1. Chapter 1

I dont anything in this other than Lia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting in the comms room, monitoring SEAL team 9's preogree.s, when I got the call that threatened to rip my family apart.

" Lt theres a com coming through for you" whispered a scared looking Ensign.

"Thank you Ensign" I sighed as I took the head set.

" You are go for Lt. Hollinghead, SEAL command center, The Pentagon"

" Lia, its me Steve, we have a problem, my dad was just killed in Hawaii, I am en route there now. I know I can't tell you not to come but you need to be careful, no one can know you are my wife."

" Steve ill be there on the next flight out" I said quickly" I love you"

" Sir, I need"

" Lt. I know, I was actually just coming to tell you that there is a c-130 en route to Pearl harbor at the moment at Andrews. I have ordered the pilot to wait for you. Go home and pack " he said with a smile.

" thank you sir"

I went home and pack my uniform and some civies in hurry and left a note for my brothers.

Dear Smurfs

I just got a call from steve, his dad was just killed. I am flying down for the funeral. I'm note sure when I'll be back, I'll call you when I can.

Love you guys

Lia

Xxx

I grabbed my bags and got into my truck and drove to Andrews ready to catch my flight. When I arrived I was met with a group of marines also en route to Hawaii. When I was finally seated on board, my hand rested on my bump and I remembered the first time I had met Steve's dad.

Steve and I had been dating for six months when we both got leave and decided to fly down to Hawaii. I was teffaried of what his dad would think of me. I was 20 and a Lt. (JG) and Steve was 31 and a LT. CMDR we looked like an odd pair. I remember shaking as we landed in the base. When we disembarked there with a sign that said " my son has finally remembered to visit me" was John Mc Garrett.

" Hello sir was all I managed to stutter before I was pulled into a hug.

" hello young lady, my name is John Mc Garet, It is lovely to finally meet you Amelia."

" it is lovely to meet you sir, but please call me Lia, only my CO when I am in trouble, my grandparens and my mothers family call me Amelia"

Well Lia then, how did you and steve meet or is it classified as we walked to the car.

" well we meet first in Conrad at a SEAL conference and then again during a tour to Afghanistan"

" wow, so you really are a SEAL not some frogHog!

Both me and steve burst into hysterical laughter.

" Lia a Froghog! Oh My GOD" laughed steve.

" Sorry" said a sheepish John.

" Its fine don't worry, but that's a new one haven't heard that one befor" I said trying not to laugh.

" so can we get some food! I am really hungry" I said with a huge grin.

" yeah I cooked dinner, its ready at home".

That was my first experience meeting John.

Halfway to Hawaii my baby started kicking and I remembered the last time I had seen John…

Steve and I had come to Hawaii to tell him that I was pregnant and the fact we had gotten married. When we told him his whole face lit up. The next day me and Steve went to the Base hospital for a scan. We brought home the picture for john and he showed u s the two outfits he had bought. A tiny new born out in both Pink and one in blue since we didn't know what we were having yet and a little penguin cause he couldn't find a seal. He was so exite. But now he could never meet his grand child.

Shortly after that I fell asleep, only to be woken by my phoe ringing.

" hello" I said with the sleep still evident in my voice.

" lia its me steve, My flight just landed in, how long till you land?

" an hou, I am just going to put on my uniform, are you gonning to pick me up form pearl?

" yeah, I got my silverado, I'll see you soon.

" see you soon"

Luckly my bump was stil small enough to wear my normal unform, but I was slightly showing. I applied the regulation amount of make up and put on my simple combat wedding ring and dog tag. I looked down at my uniform, my budwiser and wings all shiny, with my extensive fruitsalad below. All the training still hadn't prepared me for this.

"Lt." came the captain's voice over the intercom. " the flight is ready to land.

I went back to my seat fighting back my emotions.

xxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed it.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story never did I think anyone would actually like it ! I realize some of this story is way out there but it's the best I have Now I don't know if any of you read NCIS fanfiction, but there was an amazing author who had a series she has since deleted her account but I am going to use some of her characters. Thanks Minka83.

So guys enjoy !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the flight touched down, I grabbed my sea bag and disembarked from the C-130.

"Lia" came a voice across the tarmac

There he was dressed in his dress uniform, that made his eyes shine in all there glory. My husband, LT. CMDR. Steven J. Mc Garret.

" sSeve" I called running towards him.

Our lips met in a passion filled embrace. Resulting in cat calls from the Marines that had been on the C-130 with me.

" Steve, not here" I laughed as he bent down on his knees and kissed my bumb.

" hello tadpole, daddys here and he missed you"

"Well tadpole and mummy missed you too" I laughed.

We walked toward the car park heading toward Steve's truck.

" what times is the funeral at?" ask quietly

"We have three hours, so I thought we could put your stuff in the house"

" isn't your house a crime scene?" I asked not wanting to see the blood

" well I thought we could go to your family house, since no one uses it much." He shrugged.

" great idea steve" I smiled.

As we drove down the high way in a comftable silence, just glad to be together again.

" Lia, I was offered a new job. I could transfer to the active reserves and run the governors special task force here in Hawaii. I'll still be a SEAL, I'll be part of team 16".

" are you going to take it?"

" Lia my dad was murdered because of something bigger and I want to make sure you and Tadpole are safe".

" well then it decided, you will take the job!"

" but please no one can know about our relationship." He said looking worried, " If any one asks you are married to Cos and I already called and told the rest of your team what was happening."

We arrived at the gates of my family's Hawaiian house, which never gets used. At the gates we were greated by the house keepr, Mrs. Norris who assured me the house was ready to inhabited.

After fixing our selves' a snack, I realized I hadn't seen my sister in law yet.

" Is marry coming?" I inquired.

" yeah, but she wanted to stay in a hotel instead"

" Oh, wow, Steve its nearly time to go, can you grab our covers and the keys?"

" yeah sure, Lia the front doors that way, where are you going"

" Steven, your tadpole is sitting on my bladder, I need to pee."


End file.
